Recently, the rate of camera-carrying information processing apparatuses such as laptop personal computers (hereinafter called “laptop PCs”) and the like has been increasing. A camera mounted in an information processing apparatus is used, for example, for chatting using a VoIP application such as Skype (registered trademark), doing video conferencing, and the like, i.e., mainly used to take shots or video of a user of the information processing apparatus. For the above uses, the camera is placed to face the user. Therefore, the camera-carrying information processing apparatus is equipped with a privacy mode function to keep such a state that the user will not be displayed, such as to mask a camera image, from the standpoint of privacy protection or the like (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2012-119774